rygaards_ipc_taste_of_homefandomcom-20200214-history
A Taste of Home: USA
INSTRUCTIONS: We need your help to build this list. It's easy to do. When you see an area you'd like to add to, click on 'Edit'. Add your items. When you are done, click 'Save Page'. That's all you need to do! Food-related Items from United States that you WON'T find in Denmark' ' Note: If you see something on this list that you CAN find in Denmark, please remove the item and add it to the list below this one. '' * Semi-sweet chocolate chips for baking * Ballpark-style Sabretts/Nathans/Hebrew National hotdogs * Gel deodorants * Good bagels * Mrs. Butterworth's type pancake syrup (do not fall for Mississippi Belle syrup!) * Annie's Mac & Cheese (again, do not fall for Mississippi Belle brand mac & cheese) * Captain Crunch cereal '''Food-related' Items from United States that you CAN find in Denmark--or Good Danish Alternatives Please use the following format: US Item Name or Danish Alternative Name / Location & Hyperlink / Comments Butcher/'Meats/Seafood' * Fresh Oysters & Lobster! / Fiskerkajen Torvehallerne / Range of oysters, reasonably priced. Lobsters come fresh or pre-cooked and chilled. They have seafood at MENYs but always better to get right from the fishmonger in my opinion. * Hotdogs: the best approximation to a US hotdog is not a hotdog at all but a sausage--that tastes like a great hotdog. Aalbæk Specialiteter's GourmetPolser, Bacon med Udsøg Smag. So good. Also note, that partypølser (you can find at Netto, Fotex, etc.) are pretty close to normal Ball Park hot dogs. Dairy * Produce * Pasta / Condiments * Tea & Coffee * Baking * Betty Crocker frosting and cake mix is super expensive but can be found at Rotunden Meny (sometimes Netto carries it and it's much cheaper so if you see it, stock up!). Frozen * Miss Bagels does a decent chili cheddar bagel that you can find in the frozen food section (Fotex), I usually just toast to improve the taste. Dry & Canned Goods * Baby Food & Supplies * Pet Food & Supplies * Snacks & Sweets * Peanut M&Ms--MENY has a tasty (IMHO) knockoff brand for 15dkk for 140g, brand name is 28dkk for same. On occasion Tiger will sell 400g bags for 20dkk. Buy as many as you can. * Pop Tarts can be found at Meny Rotunden for a hefty price. * Boxed Jell-O can be found at Bilka. Health & Beauty * Cleaning Supplies * Restaurants and Pubs that remind us of home Please include Name/Link, Type of Food, Value for Price, Location/Link. Comments. Breakfast/Brunch * Lunch/Dinner * Memphis Roadhouse, Southern Barbecue, Not the Best Value, Aarhus near ARoS. Southern BBQ kitsch, country music and several bottles of almost acceptable BBQ sauces--the pulled pork wasn't excellent but it was close enough to sate my cravings. The potato skins were...interesting, but good. * Halifax Burgers, Burger Joint, Good Value/Little on High Side, Many Locations. This is our go-to burger place in Denmark, always hits the spot, great vinegar fries, staff always super friendly and nice for kids. Call ahead for reservations on weekends. The Lyngby location has outdoor seating pods!! * If you have a craving for Mexican, Blue Taco in Lyngby is good (they even carry Lagunitas beer!). Dessert * It's hard to find mint chip ice cream at the grocery store but Social Foodie's and a couple of the ice cream shops on Strandvejen in Hellerup do carry it as well. Pubs, Taverns & Cocktail Bars *